


Tapestry is an art

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for parenthetical, to the prompt 'blue, stitches'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tapestry is an art

**Author's Note:**

> Written for parenthetical, to the prompt 'blue, stitches'.

'Wow, that's... wow. I didn't know you could do that.'

Jess flushes a little. 'This doesn't mean I'll darn your socks.' She smoothes out the half-finished tapestry, blue butterflies and silver threads which suggest light on water.

'No, I can sew. I just never knew it could be beautiful.'

'Tapestry's an art,' Jess says, pleased, and tips her face up for him to kiss.

Three years later, Sam surveys the neat line of stitches across Dean's shoulder blade. They're tiny and even, holding torn flesh together. Holding _Dean_ together.

Tapestry is an art, Sam thinks, but this is beautiful


End file.
